maid_dragonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kobayashi
WASASASASASASASAS BITCONNECCCTTTT SHOAYE YO NIGGA WAS BOOLIN ITS ME DIZZY DJ BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH A LEGIT HOUSE RREVIEW UTOUT TO FRESH DISCORD JOIN WITH THE LINK BELOW https://discord.gg/RZ5u2qe Luke Skywalker dies https://www.youtube.com/user/EWNetwork Gucci Gang, ooh, yeah, Lil Pump, yeah, Gucci Gang, ooh Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Spend ten racks on a new chain My bitch love do cocaine, ooh I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name I can't buy a bitch no wedding ring Rather go and buy Balmains Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Spend ten racks on a new chain My bitch love do cocaine, ooh I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name, yeah I can't buy no bitch no wedding ring Rather go and buy Balmains, aye Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang My lean cost more than your rent, ooh Your mama still live in a tent, yeah Still slanging dope in the jets, huh Me and my grandma take meds, ooh None of this shit be new to me Fucking my teacher, call it tutory Bought some red bottoms, cost hella Gs Fuck your airline, fuck your company Bitch, your breath smell like some cigarettes I'd rather fuck a bitch from the projects They kicked me out the plane off a Percocet Now Lil Pump fly a private jet Everybody screaming "fuck West Jet!" Lil Pump still sell that meth Hunnid on my wrist sippin on Tech Fuck a lil bitch, make her pussy wet Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Spend ten racks on a new chain My bitch love do cocaine, ooh I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name I can't buy a bitch no wedding ring Rather go and buy Balmains Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Spend ten racks on a new chain My bitch love do cocaine, ooh I fuck a bitch, I forgot her name I can't buy no bitch no wedding ring Rather go and buy Balmains, aye Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Lil Pump, yeah, Lil Pump, ooh https://www.youtube.com/user/EWNetwork https://www.youtube.com/user/EWNetwork https://www.youtube.com/user/EWNetwork EJ Lennon#2472 Riceload#2979 Beef#5520 Tsumugi#0053 Yuri. ��#6724 [[ SHOUTOUT TO SIMPLE FLIPS SHOUTOUT TO SIMPLE FLIPS Cock and ball torture (CBT) is a sexual activity involving application of pain or constriction to the male genitals. This may involve directly painful activities, such as genital piercing, wax play, genital spanking, squeezing, ball-busting, genital flogging, urethral play, tickle torture, erotic electrostimulation or even kicking.1 The recipient of such activities may receive direct physical pleasure via masochism, or emotional pleasure through erotic humiliation, or knowledge that the play is pleasing to a sadistic dominant. Many of these practices carry significant health risks. Appearance SHOUTOUT TO SIMPLE FLIPS Ball-busting" is a form of CBT in which a man has his testicles kicked, kneed, punched or squeezed. In addition to its occasional role in BDSM pornography, Tamakeri (玉蹴り) (lit. ball-kicking) is a separate genre in Japan. Like many of the other activities in this article, it carries significant health risks, including the possibility of permanent damage to the testicles through testicular trauma. A ball stretcher is a sex toy that is used to elongate the scrotum and provide a feeling of weight pulling the testicles away from the body. This can be particularly enjoyable for the wearer as it can make an orgasm more intense, as testicles are prevented from moving up. Intended to make one's testicles permanently hang much lower than before (if used regularly for extended periods of time), this sex toy can be potentially harmful to the male genitals as the circulation of blood can be easily cut off if over-tightened. While leather stretchers are most common, other models consist of an assortment of steel rings that fastens with screws, causing additional but only mildly uncomfortable weight to the wearer's testicles. The length of the stretcher may vary from 1-4 inches,2 and the steel models can weigh as much as five pounds or more.[citation needed] A more dangerous type of ball stretcher can be home-made simply by wrapping rope or string around one's scrotum until it is eventually stretched to the desired length. Personality A ball crusher is a device made from either metal or often clear acrylic that squeezes the testicles slowly by turning a nut or screw. How tight it is clamped depends on the pain tolerance of the person it is used on. A ball crusher is often combined with bondage, either with a partner or by oneself. Background A parachute is a small collar, usually made from leather, which fastens around the scrotum, and from which weights can be hung. It is conical in shape, with three or four short chains hanging beneath, to which weights can be attached. Used as part of cock and ball torture within a BDSM relationship, the parachute provides a constant drag, and a squeezing effect on the testicles. Moderate weights of 3–5 kg can be suspended, especially during bondage, though occasionally much heavier weights are used. Smaller weights can be used when the male wearing it is free to move; the swinging effect of the weight can restrict sudden movements, as well as providing a visual stimulus for the dominant partner.[citation needed] Plot A humbler is a BDSM physical restraint device used to restrict the movement of a submissive male participant in a BDSM scene. The humbler consists of a testicle cuff device that clamps around the base of the scrotum, mounted in the centre of a bar that passes behind the thighs at the base of the buttocks. This forces the wearer to keep his legs folded forward, as any attempt to straighten the legs even slightly pulls hard on the scrotum, causing considerable discomfort. Relationships Tohru A testicle cuff is a ring-shaped device around the scrotum between the body and the testicles which when closed does not allow the testicles to slide through it. A common type has two connected cuffs, one around the scrotum and the other around the base of the penis. They are just one of many devices to restrain the male genitalia. A standard padlock may also be locked around the scrotum; without the key it cannot be removed. Kanna Kamui Some passive men enjoy the feeling of being "owned", while dominant individuals enjoy the sense of "owning" their partners. Requiring such a man wear testicle cuffs symbolizes that his sexual organs belong to his partner, who may be either male or female. There is a level of humiliation involved, by which they find sexual arousal. The cuffs may even form part of a sexual fetish of the wearer or his partner. Makoto Takiya Loss of blood flow is one of the biggest risks in cock and ball torture (CBT), which can be seen with loss of color and edemas.3 Bondage in which the testicles are tied to something else is especially dangerous, increasing the risk of the testicles getting damaged through excessive tension or pulling. Common injuries in cock and ball torture are abrasions, bruises, cuts and ejaculation of semen with blood (hematospermia). In more serious cases, swelling such as hematoma, spermatoceles, epididymal cysts occur.[citation needed] The most serious injuries are testicular rupture, testicular torsion and testicular avulsion, which require urgent medical attention.4 Trivia * However, these are extreme uses of testicle cuffs. More conventionally, the device pulls down the testicles and keeps them there during stimulation, which has a number of benefits: ** Making the penis appear longer. Pulling the testicles down and away from the base of the penis stretches the skin over the base of the penis and pubic bone, exposing the additional inch or so of penile shaft that is normally hidden from view. ** Improving sexual arousal. While some men may be aroused by the feeling of being "owned", the physical feeling of stretching the ligaments that suspend the testicles has an effect similar to the more common practice of stretching one's legs and pointing the toes. ** Preventing the testicles from lifting up so far that they become lodged under the skin immediately adjacent to the base of the penis, a condition which can be very uncomfortable, especially if the testicle is then squashed by the slap of skin during thrusting in sexual intercourse. ** Delaying or intensifying ejaculation by preventing the testicles from rising normally to the "point of no return". It is much harder to reach an orgasm. 'References' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Female Category:Main character Category:Human Category:Characters